The RedFish
by XxTheGreatDragonxX
Summary: Jasper Tully The RedFish The Second Son Of Lord Hoster And Lady Whent Will His Presence Change The Outcome Of The War Of The Five Kings
1. Chapter 1

Riverrun 271 years after aegons conquest

The midvives where rushing about lady minisa whent as she went into labour the servants were rushing her to her bed chambers to give birth she had just returned from a trip from harrenhal after vistiting her uncle lord walter whent she went into laubour ten minutes out side out of riverrun she didnt want her child to be born on the kingsroad like a common pesant so she had slowly made her way to riverrun screaming in pain so loud it atracted outlaws but thankfuly her guards fended them of long enough for her to make it back to the capital with her handmaidens 


	2. Chapter 2

Riverrun 280 Lord Hoster Tully

He watched his children with pride his eldest son Edmure sparred with his younger brother, Jasper was a huge boy only a two years younger than Edmure but already had half a foot of height over him Jasper had been a large babe but no one expected him to continue to grow like he did at 9 he was 5 foot 4 whilst Edmure was about 4 foot 6 continued to spar since Jasper had the height advantage Edmure would have to be fast but Edmure was.. well Edmure wasn't the smartest he tried to beat Jasper by being stronger but in comparison Jasper was a bear and Edmure was a fawn he hoped Edmure would learn he cant just win a fight by just being the strongest sometimes the fastest or even the smartest one wins he had lost count of the amount of times Ser Desmond Grell had told Edmure to try to dodge or even block but edmure was as stubborn as his uncle Brynden, Hoster quickly got that thought out of his mind he and his brother hadn't had the most stable relationship it all started when he had tried to marry Brynden to Lady Bethany Redwyne, he was disrupted from his thoughts as his daughter Catlelyn came to him and said "is it true i am to marry Brandon Stark" he smiled and replied " yes dear the marriage will take place when you have turned 8 and 10" she had a sad look on her face "yes father" she sighed when he turned to go to his solar he heard shouting coming from the courtyard when he turned he seen Jasper surrounded by Tristan Ryger Marq Piper Patrek Mallister and his brother Edmure they were pushing him calling him names he was bigger than all of them but four on one was enough to get him down and hit him Hoster was about to raise his voice and tell Edmure and his friends to stop but before he could he heard a roaring voice above the shouting "what is the meaning of this Edmure" Hoster looked up and seen his brother Brynden "blackfish" he pulled Edmure of Jasper and screamed " why are you hitting your brother" Edmure stuttered " i...i...i..he...he cheated" Brynden studied his face then looked at Jasper and spoke in a more calm voice "Jasper is this true" Jasper was wiping the dirt from his face where Marq Pipers boot left a mark "no" Jasper replied in a calm voice "LIAR" screamed Edmure, Hoster had seen enough " Jasper Edmure go to your bed chambers now" Edmure replied " but I" "NOW" Hoster had cut him off all the shouting had caused the girls and his ward Petyr to come over " what happened" Lysa exclaimed seeing Jaspers bloody face "nothing now go back to your lessons" they went not wanting to be sent to their bedchamber Hoster sighed realising what he was going to have to do the boys fued had been going on for a while now and he was getting sick of it he was thinking about fostering edmure but he was Hosters heir he could send jasper somewhere but where he wondered the Freys? no weasel cunts the lot of them Pipers? no jasper wound be to lonely there lord piper only had one child old enough for Japser to interact with and Marq hated him plus Marq was a squire here Hoster wondered why not let Jasper chose.

Jasper

He hated Edmure Marq Patrek And Tristan they are all just jealous that they were small all but edmure where better with a sword but jasper was bigger so he used that advantage his face still ached but it didn't hurt as much as he missed his mother she died 3 years ago in child birth the babe didn't survive a week, since then jasper has shut himself from the world only leaving his bedchamber when eating training and for his lessons he hated tourneys and feasts a bunch of drunks and idiots he thought sure he has cynical for his age but he didn't care he was interrupted from his thoughts when a servant knocked at his said and said "your lord father request you to eat with him and your family milord" Jasper sighed and through on his clothes and walked to the main hall where his father and siblings no Pipers Mallisters or Rygers Japer was surprised they were normally always here which caused jasper to eat his food in his room " ah jasper you finally arrived" spoke edmure in a mocking tone "sorry father im late" he whispered he sat and dug into his food slowly realising he wasnt hungry his father spoke up "jasper you are to be fostered you have the choice were you want to go" it took him a moment to register what he had just been told he was finally getting to leave this hell hole he gets to leave edmure and his lackeys he has so happy but where did he want to go? he thought of all his fathers banner-men that he liked there was the Darrys but no children his age the only child his age was Brynden Blackwood whom he had met during his visit to Raventree hall " with the Blackwoods father" he spoke as quiet as a mouse "then its settled you leave in the morrow i will send lord Tytos a raven informing him" Jasper looked around the table seeing the sad looks on Lysa and Catelyns face and the smile Edmure was failing to hold back "may i be excused father" "yes Jasper you may" he said as Jasper went to pack his things


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper**

He Prepared his thing for the ride to Raventree hall, he would be staying there for the next six years, Jasper packed his clothes a dagger that he got for his ninth name day he had it from his uncle Brynden it was a fine blade with a trout head on the handle it was about 8 inches long,once he packed all his thing he dressed himself in a plain garb with the clue and red colours of his house with a leaping trout in the middle of his chest.

"ah jasper good of you to finally join us" Edmure mused as he seen Jasper walking into the courtyard he ignored his brother and walked towards his father and sisters, Lysa hugged him " I don't want you to go little brother i will miss you we all will"Jasper suddenly felt a pang of guilt he was always close to his sister her and his fathers ward Petyr he had gotten along with him a lot more than he got along with others he was the closest thing he had to a friend apart from Brynden but he lived at Raventree hall so he would see him he said his goodbyes his father said "Well no that you are leaving I'm giving you 20 knights and 10 men at arms to escort you to Raventree hall and giving you a sworn shield his name is Ser Willis Wode he came here with your ... mother" he slowly drifted away from talking about her Lady Minisa Whent she had died two years after Jasper was born being sickly ever since he was born she finally died of it it left a gaping hole in Lord Hoster's heart that nothing could fill Edmure was bitter toward him for it but no one else was they had forgiven him for it after all there was nothing he could do to stop it but Edmure had stayed bitter his entire life it only got worse so Jasper could understand why his Lord father was sending to be a ward for one of his Lords.

They rode out immediately after his father had stopped talking, he studied his sword shield he couldn't be more than 9 and 10 he had a stubble and short brown hair and a spiked morning star at his side he had a solid neck Jasper could just tell by looking at him he was tall but muscular " so are you a lord's son or nephew or what" Jasper asked Willis turned around and asked " my uncle is a lord of a small keep his son was a member of you mother honour guard when she was escorted from Harrenhal to Riverrun when she was pregnant with you i was 10 at the time i remember the bandits swarming the road hoping to take you and your lady mother for ransom i killed my first man that day he was about to kill a knight called Rogg something don't remember" he stopped talking as he got every one to stop " do you hear that he whispered Jasper listened and he heard screaming of a young girl he looked up to the sky over the trees and seen smoke " we should go check it out " he suggested " no i will check it out you stay here.

Ser Willis and 10 of the twenty knights and all of the man at arms not a minute later he heard the clashing of swords and the shouts of dying men he was to curious not to see he kicked the side of hiss pony and rode toward the sound the knights screamed for him to get back but Jasper was having none of it he was curious about the fighting he had never seen a proper fight in is life apart from tourneys but that's it and even then there had been no deaths in them he finally got to the shouts and the clanging of steel on steel he seen a burning inn a fat man lying on his stomach surrounded in blood and a girl roughly the same age as him crying by his corpse and a large bandit with a axe in hand approaching her with a look of hate in his eyes jasper then looked to his right to see Ser Willis fighting of to bandits with a arrow in his left eye he finished of one of the bandits by bashing in his face with his morningstar leaving grotesque mark on his face as he fell, Jasper got off his pony and grabbed is dagger that he packed and slowly walked to wards the bandit who was attacking the little girl he stabbed his dagger into the large bandits left thigh causing a large amount of blood to squirt out on Jasper's face the bandit squirmed in pain as he fell to his knees Jasper grabbed his dagger with two hand and brought it down onto the centre of the man's chest causing him to stop moving Jasper just realised he had just killed a man he looked at his hands they were covered in blood he didn't know what to do he was spacing out nothing seemed real anymore he started to shake until Ser Willis came over to see if he was ok Ser Willis still had an arrow in his eye he didn't seem to notice or just didn't care " Jasper" shouted until Jasper answered " i ... i...i just...killed...him" Ser Willis embraced him in a hug "shhhhh its okay it was ether you or him plus you saved that girl over there" he pointed to the girl she was still crying over the dead man Jasper could only assume it was her father he approached her " are you ok" she looked up at him her eyes filled with tears he blonde hair covered in blood "please help him please help him" she broke out in tears until the man twitched he rolled over onto his back " liiiilly" he groaned "go with them they will take you to safety" he spat up blood then stopped moving.

They buried him and headed of with 4 knight and 6 men at arms losing alot of men during the bandit encounter when they made it to Raventree hall they seen Lord Tytos Blackwood with his son Brynden next to him and his daughter Bethany (im boasting her age) "welcome to Raventree hall Jasper"

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR YOUR SUGGESTIONS FOR NEXT CHAPTERS AND DO YOU GUYS WANT JASPER TO SHIP WITH ANYONE **


	4. Chapter 4

Brynden

Jasper and his companions had arrived some 30 minutes ago he was excited about seeing his old friend he had last seen him two years prior when he was at Riverrun with his father who was discussing a border dispute with Jonos Bracken which ended in his uncle's death,Lord Hoster awarded Bryndens father with a bit of braken land which lord tytos burned to the ground out of rage nobody was quite bothered the land wasnt very fertile but one of Jonos s ancestors was buried there so Lord Tytos had a rider deliver the bones to stone hedge.

Brynden went to the huge dead weirwood tree in the godswood he was surprised to see Jasper there was he praying? he was Jasper was kneeling before the weirwood muttering a prayer when he finished Brynden walked up to him and said

"i had no idea you kept the old gods"

Jasper looked like wanted to avoid the conversation but he eventually answered "when i was younger i prayed to the seven for my mother but nothing happened when i prayed to the old gods a bat flew overhead i took it as a sign become the sigil of my mothers house is several bats"

Brynden was genuinely surprised he always thought Jasper was a cynic but he seemed to really care about his mother Brynden realised it was time to move the conversation along so he didn t cause awkwardness

"so ehm who was the girl that game here with you"

Jasper looked up at him "oh you mean lilly yeah her fathers inn was burned to the burned to the ground and her father was dead so we fought of the bandits it cost Ser Willis his eye but she was extremely grateful and has already blocked out all memories of her head or thats what i think at least what i think whenever i bring it up she seems oblivious but oh well at least she is ok"

Brynden had a look of joy "wait did you kill anybody like a bandit oh i wish i was there it would have been so amazing"

Jasper was surprised that his friend asked but neverless he replied "yea i did but i would rather not talk about it"

Brynden was satisfied with that answer he started running toward the courtyard,when they arrived there he asked "Jasper do you want to practise your skill with a sword remember what last time don't you"he laughed Jasper said nothing just glared in his direction"i jest my friend now lets spar"

he tossed him a sword but Jasper didn't catch it instead he walked over to the rack where the wooden swords were kept and he picked up a hand and a half sword "what? I like to use both hands or just one hand I like to have a choice"

Brynden realised he had never fought someone using two hands he was nervous he was a bit smaller than by about 4 inches but he was lean and jasper was muscular he would have to use speed on him not brute strength ok lets start he circled Jasper looking for any weaknesses but found none he was going to have to let Jasper strike first not before long he did Brynden moved to the left and swung at him Jasper replied by lifting his sword up to block it pushing his sword out of his hand then before Brynden knew what was going on Jasper held his sword towards Bryndens throat "yield" Jasper smirked

Brynden just dived to the side and grabbed his sword and hit Jaspers left leg and swung for his shoulder but jasper raised his sword just in time then struggled up then swung his sword at Brynden's legs even when he brought his sword down to block Brynden was still knocked of his feet into the dirt jasper kicked away Bryndens sword and said again "yield?"

he nodded and took his friend hand up and started to laugh as they walked to the great hall.

Jasper He was surprised at the amount of fun he had sparring it was the most he had in a while whenever he had spared hith Edmure and his lackwits they always ganged up on him and called him names and stole his sweets or toys basically what ever he had only Cat Lysa and Peytr stood up for him and for that he was grateful they were the only people that were kind to him apart from the Blackwoods.

They arrived at they great hall he was greeted by Bethany, Bryndens twin sister she had long black hair with light blue eyes "hi jasper" she said in her soft voice which caused Jasper to blush

"h ..h.. hi Beth" he stammered she giggled and ran away toward her father

He shook his head and head toward his seat which was next to Brynden they were having a selection of roast boar honeyed trout and several other fish he only noticed the trout because it was his sigil but he took no offence if any was ever meant,

"so Jasper what made you want to be fostered here" Lord Tytos spoke in his calm still voice

Jasper was taken aback by this "well i liked Brynden and Beth so i thought i could foster with friend plus you are the only family that keeps the same religion as me so yea" Lord Tytos had a look of intrigue in his eyes he looked genuinely surprised then continued on with his meal.

He had left the great hall and went to his chambers to go to sleep for the night when he seen his sworn sword Ser Willis kissing a serving girl and groping her, he was old enough to know what was going on so he left them to their fun and went to his that night he had terrible nightmares cat was older and her throat was being slit and a young man being impaled in the heart with a dagger, riverrun was burnt to the ground and a giant of a man cleaved him in half with a giant two handed sword before he woke up sweating like a pig being roasted he couldn't sleep the rest of the night we heard a knock at his door when he went to get it no one was there he thought it was just in his head so he went back into his chambers and passed out thirty minutes later just to have even more nightmares he knew he would have them for a while until he got used to Raventree hall.


End file.
